A laser diode is an element which uses a semiconductor to generate a laser and has a characteristic in that the laser diode has a small driving current due to a small size to easily generate and modulate the laser light.
The laser diode is widely used for medical purpose and industrial purpose but there is no product which has been mass-produced in a field of a lamp for a vehicle. Some advanced companies have developed a laser optic module for a lamp for a vehicle, but a technology which uses the laser as a light source for a vehicle has not yet been propagated because it is an initial stage.
An optic module for a vehicle using a laser diode which has been disclosed in recent years has a complex structure and specifically sizes of a laser diode and a heat sink for radiating heat are large so that it is difficult to apply the optic module for a vehicle to an actual vehicle. Even though there is a method which uses an optical fiber in order to solve the above-mentioned problem, cost is increased and efficiency is lowered.
Patent Document: US Patent Publication No. 2013-0027964 (published on Jan. 31, 2013)